Hornet
2775 |pierce = 4 |rof = 5 RPS |mag = 30 |reload = 2.4 Seconds |movement = -3% |type = Full-Auto |class = Sniper Rifle |damagetype = |droplevel = Level 48 Level 100 & |1dps = 4000 9250 13875 |mdps = 16000 37000 55500 |augdps = 16000 37000 55500 |ammocost = $160 for 60, $1,600 for 60 , $1,920 for 60 |premammocost = $640 for 60, $6,400 for 60 , $7,680 for 60 }} The Hornet is a unique sniper rifle in . Formerly the only sniper rifle to be full auto (the RIA 50 was made full auto in the September 23rd, 2015 update), it is to be treated more like a high power assault rifle (even though it is actually a sniper). It is very powerful even without augments, and as such is fairly rare to obtain (for most people), though it does often come with good augments. Just like the description says, it is very mobile. In fact, the Hornet is the most mobile sniper rifle in the game (since it's made by Shotlite), being more mobile than even some SMGs and pistols, such as the Ronson 45 and Trailblazer. When Augmented properly, it can cut down bosses in seconds. Augments: The Hornet is an extremely good weapon and if augmented correctly can be in the top 5 most powerful guns in the game. There are 5 augments to consider. # Deadly is obviously the first and best pick as it raises the Hornet's damage through the roof. # Overclocked is a close second pick, as it is essential to boost the Hornet's fairly low RPS. # Adaptive is a must if you are going to use your Hornet mainly in nightmare, along with championship events. # Pinpoint in 4th slot to maximize the dps of the gun. With a Critical build (Max critical shot skill and an augmented helmet) and Sniper mastery (level 5 gives you a 5% chance your crit will do x9 damage) you can absolutely wreck bosses and powerful zombies alike. # Capacity/Race modded, only if you are not planning of use this in Nightmare or you dont have a Critical build, as well if you have bad reload. Both will do a fairly similar job as it has a tiny clip, so can be useful augments. The Hornet is basically a lighter and slightly more powerful bossing version of the Sub-light COM2. However, the ammo for the Hornet is much more expensive, at $640 for 60 rounds. The Hornet is best used as a boss killer while the Sub-light COM2 is best used to rip through hordes of zombies. This becomes more prevalent with the versions of these weapons. In an update on February 11th, 2015, the Hornet's RPS was changed from 6 rounds to 5. This may make the normal version have the same DPS on a single target as the COM2, but the and version of the Hornet deal more damage per hit than the and versions of the COM2. Overall, the Hornet can last up to the late games. A 10/3 normal could last up to the 90s, however, a RED Hornet could be found before the 90s. Trivia * Its name may be reference to aircraft such as: ** F/A-18 Hornet ** De Havilland Hornet ** AGM-64 Hornet * The Hornet is a bit of an odd sniper rifle; it has a short barrel and glowing lights, and it fires fully automatically. These features are contrary to the essentials of a sniper rifle: **Long barrel for hiding the muzzle flash. **Stealth killing. **Taking out only one or two key targets. * The Mobile Hornet has a compensator while it has a suppressor on the PC Hornet. * While the PC Hornet appears to have a Suppressor, it still fires like a gun that doesn't have a suppressor, so either it's a VERY loud gun or NK didn't silence it very well. Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Shotlite Weapons Category:Shotlite Category:Physical Weapons Category:Full-Auto Weapons Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4